El color del recuerdo
by Noir.symphonie
Summary: "Me percaté del hecho de que te fuiste de mi lado, y no supe que hacer. ¿Cómo debería lidiar con todo esto?" JuminxV. Cortito, pero con muchos feels. Dénle una oportunidad :cc (?) Alerta de spoiler del final del juego. No lea si no se quiere spoilear :c


ANTES DE LEER:

Este oneshot tiene spoilers del final del juego. Si no ha jugado el juego y aún así lo desea leer, bajo su propio riesgo.

El color del recuerdo.

Se había dado otra oportunidad para salir a un viaje de negocios. Si bien, no solían ser pocas las veces en las que viajaba, eran contadas las veces donde podía pasar a su viña personal. Cada vez que estaba ahí, se sentía afortunado, se sentía, por fin, con él mismo. El poderoso Jumin Han podía ser una persona muy fría con el mundo, a veces incluso ni él se percataba cómo era. Sin embargo, en aquel lugar, era él quien podía encontrarse con sí mismo. No de una manera muy fuerte, el pelinegro siempre ha sido alejado de pensar en sentimentalismos, pero sí le servía para pensar muchas cosas.

Los últimos meses habían sido mucho más atareados de lo que él quisiera, hablando en el contexto de que Jumin era una persona bastante ocupada. La RFA había tenido más de algún remezón, habían encontrado a Rika y al perdido hermano de Saeyoung, el cual, al parecer, iba progresando bastante bien desde la última vez que lo vio. Rika, por su parte, permanecía en un estado de latencia y estupefacción infinita aún, a pesar de estar siempre viajando de lugar en lugar por su tratamiento, y el empresario sabía por qué seguía así. Era la razón por la cual él estaba tan aliviado de estar ahí. Su alma pedía un descanso. Y es que, a pesar de que las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaban, él no se encontraba bien. Nunca lo hizo, desde que todo culminó.

La muerte de Jihyun había sido un tema que todavía no podía ni tocar con él mismo. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni tiempo había tenido de procesarlo bien. Su mayor placebo era pensar que en cualquier momento iba a ir a visitarlo a casa, a mostrarle su nueva exposición.

Pero… Nadie puede estar tanto tiempo pensando fuera de la realidad.

Comenzó a recorrer sus amplios jardines, excelentemente cuidados, los cuales daban a las enormes plantaciones de uvas que luego serían convertidas en finísimos vinos, de los cuales, los mejores se iban directo a su bodega, para degustarlos cuando él lo viera conveniente. En un pequeño canasto, llevaba una copa y su vino favorito, el cual le gustaba beber tranquilamente mientras la brisa movía las aterciopeladas hojas de los árboles y los pétalos de las flores. En los jardines estaban los mismos árboles de siempre, los mismos pastos de siempre, solo que todo estaba más alto, más grande. Los colores llenaban sus ojos, las flores que siempre le dan la bienvenida estaban más grandes que de costumbre, y todas estaban exactamente igual a como las recordaba, a excepción de unas pequeñas flores que nacían a un extremo del jardín, al frente de la banca favorita del pelinegro, donde él suele sentarse para mirar el paisaje, para despejar su mente. Se veían un tanto frágiles aún, y que iban a ser más que hermosas, pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de Jumin.

¿Cómo es que pudieron haber tomado justo _aquel_ color?

¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?

No recordaba haber dado la orden de plantar flores nuevas, ya que cada una de ellas necesitaba su espacio para crecer como correspondía. Sin embargo, aquellas flores, que habían tomado exactamente el color de los ojos de Jihyun, habían desafiado toda ley, y ahí seguían, y parecían crecer en óptimas condiciones.

Sin embargo…

Su color le recordó que su él ya no estaba a su lado. La persona a la que más confianza le tenía de todo el mundo, había muerto por un accidente que, de haber llegado más temprano, se pudo haber evitado. Murió por devoción extrema debido a sus inseguridades, por nunca haber pensado en él mismo, si no que en quien le daba razones para vivir, a pesar de cualquier cosa. Falleció, llevándose el cariño de todos a sus hombros, siendo eternamente cuestionado por su actuar. Por no quererse lo suficiente, por dar todo de él a alguien que, tal vez, no lo aprovechó de la mejor manera…

La mente de Jumin se llenaba de pensamientos que parecían estar muy escondidos en el fondo de su cabeza. V se había ido, ya no estaba ahí. Ya no podría ir a verle, no podría volver a darle la oportunidad de volver a ver, de apreciar más de su maravilloso arte. Algo en él, terminó por quebrarse, por desplomarse. Y por primera vez, sintió aquel espantoso vacío de la ida de alguien tan querido para Jumin como lo era él. Era absurdo pensar que se veía afectado cuando ya parecía incluso que los demás lo superaban de buena manera, pero…

¿Alguien más lo conocía como él conocía a V?

¿Alguno de ellos habrá tenido la confianza que él le tenía?

Su corazón dolía cada vez más. Jumin adoraba a quien había sido la única persona que lo conocía por completo, que lo hacía sentir cómodo. Se había marchado de aquel mundo. Y él se preguntaba si todo aquello hubiera pasado, de haber logrado superar el miedo social que su entorno le imponía, y de haber sido él en vez de Rika. No la odiaba, nada por el estilo. Ella también fue una persona fundamental en su vida, de la cual estuvo muy agradecido por haber hecho feliz a su amigo. Pero no podía evitar pensar, que de él haber hecho las cosas distintas, nada de aquello habría pasado.

Miró las flores fijamente, y decidió sentarse en su banca favorita. No les quitó la vista por un buen momento, ya que, de instante, no sabía cómo sobrellevar todo lo que sentía. Tomó su copa y se sirvió un poco de vino, nada más que un poco le bastaba para intentar calmarse.

Pero su corazón no se calmó. La tormenta había empezado, y conllevaba a todo su ser. Por dentro quemaba, por fuera llovía. Sus mejillas se humedecían a medida que el viento intentaba secarlas vanamente. Jumin lo había asimilado, ahí, junto a aquellas flores que, la única culpa que tenían, era recordarle a aquella persona que jamás volvería.

 _"_ _\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la vida? Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos veíamos._

\- _No ha pasado nada muy especial. Todos están bien. Zen consiguió un nuevo papel. Yoosung sigue con su adicción a los juegos, Luciel se ha comprado un nuevo auto, al parecer. Y Jaehee sigue siendo tan productiva como siemp..-_

\- _Pregunté por ti, Jumin. ¿Cómo has estado tú?_

\- _Yo…"_

Jumin recordó la última vez que había estado ahí, en ese mismo lugar junto a V, hablando de la vida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veían, y creyó que sería buena idea el invitarlo a conversar. Sin embargo, en vez que el recuerdo siguiera lúcido en su cabeza, se cortaba de repente. Si alguien le preguntara cómo está en aquel mismo instante…

 _"_ _Solo"._

Ya no tenía a ese alguien que le hacía sentir que, genuinamente alguien sentía preocupación por él, se sentía solo en aquel lugar, y en todas partes. Jumin se tapó la boca, y las lágrimas, imparables, salían de sus ojos. Ya no podía mantener aquella frívola compostura, sentía que no podía mantener nada. Todo se había ido abajo, muy abajo, todo estaba lejos de él. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Ni todo el dinero del mundo le ayudaría a devolverle la vida a V. Y el pensar aquello, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, tal y como nunca se había sentido. Nada de lo que sentía en aquel momento era muy conocido para él, tenía miedo, estaba extrañado. Pero sabía que Jihyun lo ameritaba todo.

\- _Tan solo espero… Poder hacerlo mejor la próxima vez que nos veamos._

Murmuró, recordando todo lo que él le contaba sobre las almas, todas aquellas charlas que a él le costaba entender.

Quiso pensar que era una pesadilla, mas su atormentada cabeza seguía intransigente. V se había ido, y se había llevado parte de él. Se fue para siempre, y lo único que le quedó como recuerdo, fue el dulce recuerdo del color de las flores.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Les agradecería mucho si me dejan su opinión en la caja de comentarios, me vendría de mucha ayuda /o/

Este es el primer one-shot que escribo de Mystic Messenger. Me gusta mucho la dinámica que se da de ellos dos como pareja (LoquenoimplicaqueaJuminnoloshipeeconZencofcof(?)), y decidí hacer esto, más que nada porque me inspiré muchísimo, y quise aprovechar la inspiracion. Aparte, vi una imagen que me terminó de convencer de escribir esto, así que, parte de esto es gracias a una imagen salvaje que me topé en tumblr, en el juminvweek, y me gustó mucho. Me dolió hasta a mí escribirlo ;_;

De todas maneras, reitero las gracias por leer, nos leemos a la próxima! c:


End file.
